


A Dance

by Fallen_Seraphina



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: A whole lot of just self indulgence, Dancing, Fluff, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS, M/M, Mary and Joseph are divorced, table bumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: They finally have the house to themselves one night. The kids are at their mothers'. They're listening to the radio and talking, laughing occasionally at each other's terrible jokes. An old song they both know starts playing.





	A Dance

They finally had the house to themselves- an entire weekend with no kids. They're sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch. The radio is playing music as they talk; there's no specific subject- they're just exchanging stories and passing the time by. Joseph's comfortably curled up in the blanket beside Craig, halfway leaning against him as he holds a long forgotten book in his hands. Craig has one arm slung across the back of the couch, his other one waving wildly for emphasis as he recalls a story from his college years.

"... And we just had to act like we had no idea!" Joseph laughed, making Craig's smile widen. "We were there for like 30 minutes just trying to make them go away." He sighed fondly at the memory, pausing lightly as he heard the song change on the radio.

Joseph noticed as well, turning towards the radio and smiling. "This song was a big hit during high school." He said finally, earning a grin from the other man.

"It was more than a hit! Man, this brings me back..." He huffed out a laugh, glancing over to Joseph book for a moment. "Hey bro, I got an idea." He reached over and gingerly plucked the book out of his hands, setting it down on the coffee table as he stood.

"Craig, what-" The words caught in his mouth as the other man held out his hand, giving Joseph a bashful smile.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. Joseph blushed, averting his eyes for a moment before nodding quickly, reaching to take Craig's hand.

He let out a startled noise as he was suddenly lifted to his feet, then quickly pressed close to the other man. He nearly snorts as Craig begins to sway to the music, humming along to the tune. He watches him fondly for a moment before letting out a content sigh and leaning his head against his broad shoulders.

"This was playing at my Senior prom." Craig whispered, bringing one hand to rest on Joseph's hip.

"You went to prom?" Joseph glanced up at him.

"Yeah, with a bunch of my friends. Did you go?"

He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "No one asked me."

"What?" Craig sounded genuinely surprised, "I've seen your seniors pictures- you were adorable back then. How did  _no one_  ask you, bro?"

He shrugged, gripping Craig's hand a little bit tighter. "I don't know... They just never did."

"Well..." Craig smiled, looking at him and lifting an eyebrow. "If I'd have known you, I would totally asked you to prom, bro."

Joseph snorts, lightly patting him on the chest. Craig grinned, whisking him forward in a broad motion. Joseph laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck. The music began to slow as it came to and end.

Craig stared down at Joseph, his smile faltering for a moment. "Joe... I-" He took a small step back right into the coffee table. He stumbled, nearly falling and taking the other man down with him. Joseph immediately pulling him forward, stepping awkwardly away from the table. they stared at each other, taking in the fact that had just happened. Craig cracked first, snorting as he fought down a laugh. Joseph shook his head, grinning.

"You were... saying something?" He asked slowly.

"I..." He paused, looping one hand around his waist. "I just really love you, bro." He said finally. Joseph's face immediately turned bright red, mouth opening slightly as he stared at Craig with giddy embarrassment. Before he could reply, Craig quickly kissed him, taking away whatever words he was about to say.

His face was completely flushed, reaching to his ears. He pressed his face into the other's shoulder, "... Love you too." He managed, earning a bark of laughter from Craig. He used one free hand to gently coax the blond out of hide, grinning down at him. This time, Joseph was the first to move in for a quick kiss. He smiled into it, easily letting Craig pull him back towards the couch.

They awkwardly landed on the couch, Joseph halfway on the other man's lap. They giggled, faces inches apart. Their foreheads slowly pressed together as they simply sat there, staring at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank tumblr for getting me into this ship.  
> I also thank my ace brain for craving some good old fluff scenes. 
> 
> These two. I just love broseph so much.


End file.
